Start Again
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Divorced, Hermione and Draco move on with their lives...together.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing! Also, there's a blizzard, so everyone stay safe!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger breathed a sad sigh of relief as she exited the Minister's chambers. Minutes later, her now ex-husband joined her. His posture mirrored her own - back against the wall, shoulders slumped, head down. She looked to the man beside her. "Draco, I-" she started, but had no idea where to go from there.

Lips pursed, Draco Malfoy nodded. They had both blamed him for ruining the marriage. At nineteen, they had been young and in love. The only two from their year to return to Hogwarts, the pair had grown close as the school year passed. By the time they stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the final time, they were a couple. Few approved of the new relationship. His parents had begged him to end it. Her friends refused to be in the same room as Draco. Shortly after finishing school, the couple travelled to Australia to locate her parents. Upon their return, Hermione had a family and a fiance.

And five years later, it was all over.

Sniffling, he pushed away from the wall. "I really am sorry, love," he told her.

With a nod of her head, she accepted the apology. "What do we do now?" she wondered, fiddling with the wedding ring she couldn't bring herself to remove.

"I could...buy you a cup of coffee," he offered. "I just...I'm not ready to walk away just yet. One little apology and some coffee won't make up for me being a terrible husband, I know that. But...can I?"

The tears in his gray eyes broke her resolve to walk away. "Let's go," she said, making her way to the lifts. They rode to the Atrium in awkward silence, and that feeling permeated their trek to the nearest cafe. It wasn't until they were seated with their drinks that Hermione spoke. "Are we doing this right? Being divorced, I mean. I've never been divorced, so I'm not sure what the protocol here is."

"I think we can make up whatever protocol we want," Draco replied, brushing a stray curl away from her mouth before it landed in her coffee. "If you still want to talk to me, I'll listen."

Hermione snorted. "If only you'd done that when we were married," she muttered. Head hung, her ex-husband blushed. "Sorry, that was out of line."

But they both knew it was true. Though they often put their careers first, Hermione was more willing to make an effort for the sake of their relationship than Draco had been. He worked long hours, was often away on business, and had little time for her when he was home. She often joked that she might have been married to a lamp post.

"You're not wrong," he said honestly. "Look, I really am sorry for what I put you through. You deserved better, and got me instead. I don't blame you for wanting to split up."

Reaching across the table, she took his hand. "I do love you, Draco," she told him. "And you were good to me."

"Until we got married," he added.

Hermione, though, disagreed. Letting go of his hand, she rose and beckoned him to follow. Unsure of her intentions, Draco followed. When they reached the front door, she held his hand once more. They walked in silence until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. "I don't think coffee is hard enough," she explained, taking a seat at the bar. "Not, um, not that I feel I have to be drunk to talk to you, I just don't know what else to do, and this seemed like it would calm my nerves better than coffee would."

"Still proving to be smarter than me," he replied, always in awe of her intelligence. Their drinks came, and Draco downed his in one sip. "Did I tell you I'm staying at the Manor? Who'd have thought the Malfoys would be so accepting of divorce. My mother was thrilled when I moved home."

Narcissa Malfoy had been devastated when the newly wedded couple announced that they had found the perfect little cottage in Godric's Hollow. It had been tradition in the Malfoy family to live on the ancestral grounds, and take ownership of the property when the older generation passed on.

"Do you really want to live there?" she asked, shuddering at the thought.

"No, but I'm not quite ready to look for a place of my own," he admitted.

Hermione stared at her still-full glass of firewhiskey. "You could always stay at our house," she offered. "Being alone these last couple of months...I'm not a fan of it. I know it's not conventional, given we're no longer married, but the house is big enough. We might never see each other."

He considered the idea for a moment. Malfoy Manor had only served to exacerbate the nightmares he'd managed to quell during his marriage. Though he hadn't managed to shake them completely, a new environment had helped to minimize the numbers of nights that saw him awake in a cold sweat and blind panic. "It could work," he conceded hesitantly. "This is really what you want?"

Pushing the glass toward him, she nodded. "Does being divorced mean we can't still be friends?" she asked. "Because I've loved you for a long time, and that's not something I can just stop doing because we signed a few pieces of parchment."

"Do you regret it?" he wondered, knowing he regretted the circumstances that led to the dissolution of their marriage.

Letting out a wistful sigh, she shrugged. "I think...maybe it's for the best," she finally said, choosing her words carefully. "I regret that we couldn't make us work. I'd regret it if we walked away from one another and never spoke again. We worked so well as friends and as a couple, but...I don't know. Maybe we got married too young."

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled, staring at the hand that now held his. He tightened his hold on her hand, afraid to ever let it go. With his free hand, he picked up her drink and examined it briefly. "Why am I drinking this?"

Looking away, she chewed her bottom lip briefly. "I don't know how to tell you this," Hermione mumbled. He offered her hand a gentle squeeze to show his support. "I haven't been feeling well lately. I thought it was stress that was making me nauseous. Then, this morning, I took a pregnancy test."

Alcohol forgotten, Draco reached over, forcing her to look him in the eye. "We're having a baby?" he asked.

Brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "We're having a baby," she confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco had walked away in a daze, but Hermione was quick on his heels. "Please, Draco, say something," she implored, tears finally beginning to fall. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and Apparated them home. Hermione's stomach turned from the violent force, and she retreated to the bathroom. Hands held back her mass of curls until she finished. Draco let go of her hair and handed her a glass of water.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked.

"A couple weeks," she replied. "I'm about five days late, which is why I took the test. My guess is we conceived on your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Draco exhaled slowly as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Now divorced, in nine months he would be a father. Children had never been a topic of conversation. Hermione had wanted to wait until her career was more established, and he had been too busy with the family company to think of starting a family.

"So, what do we do now?" he wondered. "I mean, should we get remarried? Is this why you asked me to live here again?"

Moving to sit beside him, she found that she couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know, maybe," she replied. "I'm scared of being pregnant and alone, and then being a mother and alone. If you don't want to be a part of this, I understand. I don't want to do this by myself, but I will if you say you want out."

Without giving it a second thought, he said, "I'm in." Despite her attempts to let him off the hook, Draco held fast. "No, it's like you said - signing a piece of paper doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. We're having a baby. Do you really think I could just walk away now?"

She knew he couldn't and wouldn't abandon her. However, she worried that she had trapped him. Divorce meant they were free to live their lives separately, but a child would link them forever. "I don't want to ruin your life," she finally admitted.

Unexpectedly, he laughed. "That's the last thing this will do," he assured her. "As surprising and scary as this is, this is not ruining my life. I promise we'll figure this out and make it work."

Nodding, she stood and left the bathroom. Draco followed her to the master bedroom, but hung back by the door. She began to fold the laundry that she had let sit for days; anything to distract herself from the conversation to come. "Can you imagine the headlines we're going to make?" she said defeatedly. "It's hard enough when it was just us, but now our child is going to get dragged into it too. It's just not fair."

Draco moved to the bed, sitting in front of her. "First off, this is mine," he said, taking the blue button down shirt from her hand. "Second, don't think about the papers. If we make the front page, then we make the front page. There's nothing we can do, and it does neither of us any good to worry about it. Either way, us having a baby would have made headlines. The Minister promised he would keep the divorce private, so unless we tell people, no one has to know. I'll talk to my mother, make sure no one in her circles leaks it to the press. We'll handle this, just like we've handled everything else that's come our way."

She shot him a skeptical look as she reclaimed his shirt. "The day they announced we were married, they ran a poll to ask readers how long we would last," she reminded him. "My friends and your parents probably participated. There is no way your mother won't rejoice and shout it from the rooftops that her precious baby boy is finally free of the mudblood. There were fifteen other people in Kingsley's office. Speculation is good enough for Rita Skeeter. Do you really want to read her column debating whether or not our baby will be considered a bastard?"

Frowning, he adamantly declared that his child was not, in fact, a bastard. "I don't care what she writes, and neither should you," he advised. "Not being married any longer doesn't mean things have to change to between us. I'm here for you too, not just the baby."

Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"I'll always be here to talk you down," he promised, holding her tightly. "We can do this. You can do this. I'll be here with you every step of the way. Unless my parents kill me when I break the news to them."

Her response was something between a sob and a laugh. "I'm not going to let that happen," she replied. "I need you too much, Draco."

Before he could respond, he heard familiar voices coming from the living room. Groaning, he pulled away and helped her to her feet. "If they kill me, don't tell my parents about the baby," he requested.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," she replied. Entering the living room, she was angered to find Harry and Ron waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"What's he doing here?" Ron Weasley countered, eyeing the man who was now his friend's ex-husband. It was no secret that there was no love lost between Ron and Draco, but the redhead had always attempted to put his feelings aside for Hermione's sake. He viewed the former Slytherin as the reason his relationship with Hermione failed. They had begun dating after the war, but were unable to make it work while she was in school. They broke up at Christmas, and she came home after graduation on Draco's arm.

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, Draco told her he was going home. Hermione tried to protest, silently begging him to stay. "It's better this way," he whispered. "I'll be back later."

Draco stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Green and blues eyes settled on her now that he was gone, awaiting an explanation. Silence greeted them. "Come on, Mione," Harry Potter said with a heavy sigh. "Just let us know that everything's okay. The two of you signed the papers this morning, right? Is Malfoy bothering you? Trying to get more out of the settlement than he deserves?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down on the sofa. "No, it's nothing like that," she informed her friends. "There were...personal matters to discuss. And no, I'm not going to tell either of you what those matters are. Anyhow, I'm fine, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You'd tell us if something were wrong though, right?" Ron asked concernedly as he sat beside her.

Hermione smiled hesitantly as he wound an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I would."


	3. Chapter 3

I consider myself a historian because I have a degree in history. While searching Amazon for documentaries, I came across "Secrets of WW11". Now, it's been a few years since college, but I don't remember World Wars 3-10. Is that the secret?

* * *

Chapter 3

Seated on the front porch, Hermione watched the sun dip below the horizon. Oranges and reds and yellows filled her vision. It was a beautiful, breathtaking sight; one she used to occasionally share with a husband. Optimistically, she decided that this would someday be something to share with her child.

"It's beautiful," Draco said softly, startling her as he shut the front door behind himself. "Reminds me of our honeymoon, and watching the sunset on that beach in Fiji."

Hermione nodded sadly as he sat next to her. "Why didn't we take more trips?" she wondered. She knew why - work. "We should have travelled more."

"There's still time," he replied. "It's summer. We'll go on a holiday before you reach that point where you hate me for getting you pregnant. And, if there's one thing I learned from Pansy, it's that you _will_ hate me for this."

Only a year earlier, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott had had their first child. Though the women had once shared an animosity that rivaled Draco's and the Golden Trio's, they had learned to become friends. As Pansy grew bigger, her anger towards her husband grew too. Every ache, pain, and discomfort was his fault. It wasn't until she held their daughter, Daisy, for the first time that she forgave him.

Hermione frowned as she watched the last moments of day slip into night. "Do you think we'll be that way?" she asked, but received no reply. "I don't want to hate you. That might make this whole situation a lot easier, but I just can't hate you."

Guilt settled like a boulder in Draco's stomach. Though the decision to divorce was mutual and amicable, it had been his actions that led to it. The flame that had once burned so hot and passionately between them seemed to have extinguished once they married. His father pushed him to take over the family business, and though Hermione was busy advancing her career, she made an effort to be with him. Draco, however, didn't. After a row on their anniversary, a frustrated Hermione declared she was done. The divorce papers came a month later.

"Did you tell Potter and Weasley about the latest developments?" he asked, not wanting to discuss their failed marriage.

"I'm three hours pregnant, it's not the right time," she responded. "Did you tell your parents about them?"

Draco shook his head. "You're three hours pregnant, it's not the right time," he retorted, catching the small smile on her lips. "I will though. My mother and I had words about the paper signing this morning."

"Don't sugarcoat it - how thrilled is she that I'm no longer a member of the Malfoy family?" she inquired. "Was there applause, backflips, perhaps a very loud woo-hoo?"

Laughing, he let her know there was no inappropriate behavior. "She smiled a bit," he conceded. "We can trust her not to say anything though. And when we are ready, I'm sure she'll be right there, ready to defend me against my demanding ex-wife who complained that I wasn't around enough to make her happy." He released a shaky breath. "I should have been around more, love. I will be around more. You have my word."

Hermione pulled away and stood up. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Draco," she advised, going inside.

"I can keep this one," he insisted, following her.

There was a look of defeat in her brown eyes as she turned to face him. "The thing is, it's one thing to break promises to me," she said. "I can handle it. I have handled it. Our child shouldn't have to learn how to deal with Daddy not being around when he says he will. I know you want to be here to be a part of this, but I need to know - really know - that you're committed."

"I don't know how to prove that to you," he admitted sadly.

Her heart ached for him. Draco had often feared that he would be just like his father. Lucius Malfoy was far from a family man. Hellbent on carrying out Lord Voldemort's plans for a pureblood race, he ignored his wife and pushed his only son to be smarter, more ruthless, more like himself. The young Malfoy had tried and failed, and sought to be his own man.

"We both need to make some changes," she conceded. "Work can't be our number one priority anymore. The baby has to come first. So, new rule - we both have to be home by six, no matter what. Whenever you can, I want you to come to my appointments and check ups. I want you to be involved in decorating the nursery and picking out toys and clothes. When the baby comes, I need you here. I want to do this together."

"We will," he promised, taking her hand. "Believe me when I say that I want to be involved. I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, she guided him to the bedroom. "Did you mention living here when you spoke to your mother?" she asked, letting go of his hand to make herself comfortable on the bed they had once shared.

"I told her I was staying with a friend tonight," he replied, lying down beside her. "I feel like I'm fifteen, lying to my mother about my whereabouts."

Hermione chuckled. Draco's penchant for sneaking out didn't end at fifteen. He would often to into sneak her dorm each night while at school, and kept up the practice after graduation. "Or you could realize that you're an adult and don't need her permission to sleep elsewhere," she pointed out. "I just thought it would be nice if you told her you didn't intend to live there."

Draping an arm across her waist, Draco pulled her closer. "Do you intend to tell your friends that I'm living here?" he inquired, giving her a taste of her own inquisitorial medicine. "Or are you planning to stash me in the attic when they come around?"

"Hmm, you and the baby," she said. "Makes it easier than telling them the truth. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

He chuckled as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Might be my only chance to have alone time with it," he remarked. "Merlin knows we'll be fighting over who gets to take care of it."

She relaxed in his arms, exhausted from the day. "I hope so," she murmured, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people are questioning the relationship between Draco and Hermione. All I can say is answers are coming! Just not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ron Weasley unrolled the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Splashed across the front page was a photo of Draco and Hermione exiting St. Mungo's. News of the divorce hadn't yet been released, and now speculation arose that baby would make three. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked as Ginny joined him for breakfast.

Looking over her brother's shoulder at the picture, she shook her head. "Reckon they're back together?" she asked, helping herself to eggs and bacon. "I thought they signed the papers last week. They look quite close, no?"

Scowling, he agreed with his younger sister. "He was there when Harry and I stopped by last week," he shared. "She was pretty cagey, didn't want to tell us what was going on. If she is pregnant, I really hope she doesn't stay with him just for the baby."

"You're sure they divorced?" she asked, studying the picture more intently. They looked like a couple in love. Hermione and Draco walked away from the hospital, arms linked and smiling as they looked at one another. "The way he treated her, if that were me, I'd never speak to him again."

Ron shrugged as he finished eating. "You and Harry spend a lot of time apart," he pointed out. Harry and Ginny had been married only a year, and had spent only six of them living together. The Head Auror and the Holyhead Harpies star Seeker were kept busy by their professions, and Ron saw little difference between the two couples. "I understand why she filed for divorce, but Malfoy wasn't that bad."

Scoffing, Ginny pushed away her half eaten meal. "Harry's never lied about having to work late in order to go drinking with his mates," she argued. "He doesn't ignore me."

"Come on, Gin," Ron replied with a roll of his eyes. "She spends just as much time working as he does. I'm not defending the guy, Merlin knows. I just don't think it's fair to blame him entirely just because Hermione is our friend."

The youngest Weasley followed him with her eyes as he crossed the room to the fireplace. "You know she's not going to take you back," Ginny cautioned. "And if they really are having a baby, she's not going to let someone else who isn't Draco raise it."

Ron nodded as he picked up the pot of floo powder. "I know," he said confidently. "That doesn't mean I won't be there for her. She may have chosen him over me, but which one of us has been the better friend to her?"

It was only seconds before he stepped into Hermione's living room. The house seemed quiet, but that was nothing new. Hermione often left early for work and stayed late at the office, even on a Saturday. He hadn't been sure why he thought it was a good time to visit. A part of him hoped she might be home, but he knew better. Just as he was about to return home, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Ron?"

It surprised him that Draco Malfoy was there, and that he used his first name.

"What are you doing here?" Ron wondered.

Scowling, Draco replied, "I could ask you the same." Ron told him about the front page headline in the morning paper, raising Draco's ire more. "This is going to kill her."

"Is it true?"

Draco glanced at the stairs to make sure they were still alone, then nodded. "She wanted to tell you herself," he continued. "It's not something we want getting out any time soon."

Ron assured him that he would say nothing. "So, the marriage, is it still over?" he asked. Once again, the blond confirmed his suspicions.

"I know I've screwed up a lot over the years," he confessed. "I have to prove to her that I can do this though. A part of me isn't sure I can do that."

"You have to," was Ron's simple reply. The pair had never been friendly, and he wasn't sure now was the time to start. Hermione was still his best friend, and he wanted to help her. If that meant helping Malfoy as well, he would do it. "It's your kid. You should be here."

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation. She couldn't help but wonder why Ron Weasley would encourage her ex-husband to stay for the sake of their unborn child. In the past, he had tried to talk her out of marriage, and had been supportive of the divorce. His motives seemed strange and foreign, but she appreciated his attempt.

When she finally made her presence known, Ron tried to smile. "I know about the headlines," she told him. The owl had delivered the morning paper to her bedroom window. "This, um, this wasn't how I wanted you or Harry or the family to find out, and I'm really sorry about that."

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her apology. "That's not important," he assured her. "I was a little curious to find Malfoy here this early, but I guess that's not really important either. I just...I want you to know, the both of you, that you have my support. I'm not sure that means anything, but it's there."

Draco expressed his gratitude, and with that, Ron left for work. "That was interesting," he commented when they were alone.

"I didn't expect him to be so calm," Hermione added. She followed Draco to the kitchen, and sat while he began to make breakfast. "His hair and face are supposed to match in situations like this. And he didn't hex you. What's that about?"

Laughing, he shrugged as he began to crack eggs. "Maybe he figured I could leave the baby fatherless all on my own, and he didn't need to help," he suggested. He continued to focus on his task as she scoffed. "We were both thinking it."

"I wasn't," she countered. "If there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that when there's something you really want, you do everything you can to attain it. If being a father is something you want, you'll do what it takes to be here. I'd rather know now though if this isn't what you want."

"I'm here, Hermione," he swore. "I'm here, I'm staying, and I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny and Harry stared at the sonogram photo Hermione proudly presented. After _The Daily Prophet_'s speculation, Hermione thought it prudent to inform her friends personally. "You're sure about this?" Harry asked, studying the picture.

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied indignantly.

Dark brows furrowed. "No, I mean are you sure this is a baby?" he clarified. "It looks like, well, nothing. Personally, I think you've been duped."

Laughing, she swatted his arm and assured him that it was, in fact, a baby. It was a relief to know that he wasn't talking about Draco...yet. It was coming though, Hermione could feel it. The look in Ginny's eyes indicated that she was waiting for her chance to question their relationship. Hermione could only brace herself.

"I was surprised by how Ron reacted," Ginny remarked nonchalantly, keeping her eyes on the sonogram. "Honestly, I thought he'd offer to help you raise it. Instead, he came back to the Burrow and said you had it under control."

Nervously, Hermione fidgeted with her hands. It was a bad habit, and one she hated. "Um, I do," she replied. "At least, I think I do. Draco's moved back in."

The redhead scowled. "So, things as usual," she said sarcastically. "He'll work, leaving you to take care of the baby and the house and your own career. He might as well not be around. I just don't understand why you would want him around."

"Because he's the father, and it's up to him to decide if this is something he wants to be a part of," Hermione responded, doing her best to stay calm. "Believe me, no one understands the relationship we had better than I do. I know what he was like. I know he wasn't around. I know how little effort he put into our marriage. That doesn't mean I'm going to cut him out of this."

"How's he handling this?" Harry wondered, taking the opposite approach from his wife.

A small smile touched Hermione's lips. "Really well," she said. "He seems really excited about the baby, and he's been making an effort to come home earlier. He hasn't talked to his parents yet, so for all we know, Lucius will be firing him soon. At least I won't have to hire a sitter, right? I can't help but wonder though, if I had set these rules earlier, would we still be divorced?"

Sympathetic green eyes settled on her as Harry reached for her hand. "He didn't have the same incentive before," he said wisely. "I'm not saying you weren't enough of a reason, but a baby is a pretty big deal. If he wants to be involved and he intends to take all the steps necessary to be involved, then I applaud that."

"Since when do you side with Malfoy?" his wife asked. "I seem to recall many a birthday, holiday, and anniversary when we entertained Hermione rather than her husband. He can say it until he's blue in the face, but he's not going to be there."

"Have a little faith, Gin," Harry said. "He could surprise us all. I'm not a fan of the guy, but I want to believe that he'll do the right thing. Maybe a baby will make him grow up a little. He's never had to be responsible before, and now we'll see if he can be."

The couple continued to argue, and Hermione slipped out unnoticed. Flooing home, she found Draco in the living room with a stack of parchment on his lap. "They're fighting," she announced, sitting down beside him. "About us. Do you plan on working all day, or would you like to take my mind off the morning I've had?"

He looked from the contracts he had spent the morning reading and signing to the woman by his side. It was a simple request, but one that could have long term repercussions on their relationship if he turned it down. "Let's go," he agreed, setting the work on the coffee table. Together, they floo'd to Hogsmeade, knowing the small village would offer a bit more privacy than Diagon Alley. "So, which one objected more to our situation?"

"You realize that talking about this is the exact opposite of this trip's purpose," she pointed out, but gave him the details of her visit with the Potters anyhow. "I know Ginny's just looking out for me, and I understand where she's coming from. Is it selfish of me to want you around? I should have pushed sooner, I know that. Maybe if I had insisted on spending more time together, we'd still be married."

"But it shouldn't have been up to you to do that," he countered. "I knew what I was doing. There were times I sat in my office, and thought 'I should go home now.' But I didn't. It didn't seem important enough to walk away from work. Rebuilding the family business after the war was my top priority, and it shouldn't have been. The baby, though, is by far more important than my job. I want you to know that."

Sniffling, Hermione nodded and began to walk ahead of him. A sudden wave of anger engulfed her, and the streets of Hogsmeade were not the place for an argument. Entering the Three Broomsticks, she stepped into the floo and returned home. Seconds later, Draco joined her with a befuddled look on his face. "Where do I rank?" she demanded, wiping away tears that she hadn't wanted to fall. "Work was more important than me, but the baby's more important than work. You managed to make time for your parents and friends, but I had to beg you for an ounce of attention. I was your wife, Draco. Just once, why couldn't I be a little bit more important than everything else?"

Draco realized there was no good answer to offer, and he had used up all of his apologies. "You're right," he finally said softly. "There's nothing I can say to change my past behavior, but please believe that I am changing it now."

"Are you only doing it because of the baby though?" she wondered, her anger abating. "If we weren't having a baby, would you really put in the effort to be in my life?"

"Would you?" he asked. "You knew you were pregnant when we signed the papers. You were the one who asked me to live here. You went on and on about still loving me even though I was a terrible husband. I do still love you, Hermione, but can you honestly say you'd want me around if it weren't for the baby?"

With a look of solemnity, she shook her head. "No, I don't think I would."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I take it Narcissa is thrilled," Pansy commented.

Hermione, who was feeding Daisy lunch, frowned. "I guess," she muttered. Draco had moved out earlier that morning, returning to Malfoy Manor once again. "We're not exactly speaking, so I'm not sure what my former mother-in-law's feelings on the matter are. I don't know if he's told them about the baby yet."

"Coward," Pansy mumbled. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand the male instinct to run away at the first sign of trouble. Theo did it too. The night before the wedding, he got cold feet. No one could find him. Draco and Blaise searched for hours, and found him at the Leaky tossing back shots of firewhiskey. My husband was force fed hangover potions before saying his vows."

"But he at least showed up," Hermione countered. "And I've seen him with Daisy. He's been an active participant. He's good to you. I don't know that it's fair to compare them."

After wiping Daisy's mouth, Pansy removed her from the highchair. "Draco loves you, Hermione," she replied, prying her dark hair from her little girl's fist. "I know he showed that love in his own weird, unique kind of way, but he does love you. After all those years of fighting, I was so happy to see the two of you end up together. I wish it could have worked between the two of you, but maybe this baby is a second chance to make the both of you see that it can work. Did you really mean it when you said you don't want him around?"

Hermione distracted herself by cleaning up the kitchen. There was hardly a mess, but it occupied her attention. "I don't know," she finally replied. "I want him to want to be here. No matter how many times he says that's what he wants, I can't help but think that he said that about our marriage too. Maybe getting married was a mistake. We were great until then."

They had been, what Pansy dubbed, nauseatingly cute. They held hands, Draco kept his arm around Hermione's waist, they sat close to one another at all times. After the honeymoon, Pansy had been surprised by the sudden shift in their demeanor. Draco had taken over the family business, and spent many a night in the office. On occasion, he would meet Theo at a local pub for drinks before stumbling home drunk. The night of their fifth anniversary, he had done just that.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but I think you should give him a chance," Pansy advised. "The two of you don't have to get back together, but he should be involved. He made this baby too, and he needs to step up and be responsible for it. And no, I don't accept him throwing a few galleons your way each month as accepting responsibility."

Draco had just stepped out of the floo when he heard Hermione begin to laugh. "I doubt Draco will be that kind of father," she said. It made him smile to know that she still had faith in him. "The thing is...I can't help but wonder if we hadn't spent his birthday together, would we be going through this now? I don't mean the pregnancy. If it hadn't been for the drinking, there definitely wouldn't be a pregnancy."

"Do you regret it?" Pansy interjected.

From the other side of the kitchen door, Draco couldn't see her deny it. "We were already in the process of splitting up," Hermione said. "It was his idea to spend his birthday together, and we were both drinking to make it less awkward. Everything after that sort of just happened. I honestly never thought I'd have children, but now, well, we both know what now is."

Pansy nodded sympathetically. It was a difficult position to be in, and she felt for her friends. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied with a heavy, guilty sigh. "When I told him I wasn't sure I really wanted him around, I think I royally screwed up everything between us. I was hurt and upset, and I took it out on him. I'm not saying he didn't deserve some of it, but I shouldn't have made him leave."

"He'll come back," Pansy assured her. "The two of you had your problems, but you always loved each other. You'll figure out a way to make it work, even if you're not together. Unless...is that something you want?"

Draco's heart hammered in his chest as he awaited her reply. It came as no surprise when she once again claimed not to know. "If it meant he'd be here for the baby, I'd consider it," she decided. "I've loved him for so long, and that hasn't gone away. I'm scared that I can't rely him though."

"Give him the chance to prove that you can," Pansy advised. "I think the divorce proved to him that he's more like his father than he wants to be. Being here for you and the baby, he's not just showing you that he can do this, but also himself. He doesn't want to be Lucius. I think he's not sure how to fully distance himself from his father."

Daisy began to grow restless, and Pansy said goodbye to her friend. As footsteps approached, Draco backed away from the kitchen door, chagrined when Pansy saw him. She smiled and beckoned him to follow her to the living room. "You're not going to tell her I was eavesdropping, right?" he whispered.

"That depends - are you going to do the right thing for the first time in your life?" she asked, trying to quiet her crying daughter. Draco nodded, but Pansy seemed unconvinced. "You can't say you'll be involved and then not do it. Hermione needs you. She's strong, we both know that, but she can't do this alone. She shouldn't have to do this alone."

"You think I can do this?" he asked uncertainly.

Smiling, Pansy replied, "I know you can." She caught the disbelieving look in his eye. "Let me ask you the same thing I asked her - do you want to be with her?"

Sighing, he looked to Daisy as she slept in her mother's arms. "I don't deserve her," he began. "The last couple of years, every time we talked, it was to fight. My father kept pushing and pushing for me to take over the company, and I let that take up all my time. I figured she was okay with that, working the long hours she did. It took me a long time to figure out that she was so unhappy."

"You didn't answer my question," Pansy reminded him.

He looked toward the kitchen briefly. "Yes, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

I hate snow! These weather forecasts get my hopes up for a snow day, and then we get like a 1/16 of an inch of snow. That does not get me a day off!

* * *

Chapter 7

When Pansy left, Draco entered the kitchen to find Hermione cleaning. "Hi," he said softly. His sudden presence startled her, and Hermione let out a scared gasp. "Sorry. Um, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

Shutting off the tap, she removed her gloves and turned to face him. "How long have you been here?" she asked. She didn't believe him when he said he hadn't been there long. "Why are you really here?"

"I told my parents that they'll soon be grandparents," he shared. "My mother cried, though I'm still not sure if they were happy or sad tears. Lucius seemed surprisingly okay with it. He told me to do the right thing, so I'm taking that as him being okay with it."

"Or he's suggesting that I have an abortion," she retorted.

Smirking, he nodded in agreement. As he sat down, his expression changed. "Um, I want to say that I'm sorry," he said somberly. "I don't deserve a second chance, but I would like one. I want to be here. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. Please, just let me be here."

She stared incredulously at him, wondering just how heartfelt his pleas were. "I want to," she confessed, taking a seat across from him. "I don't want to do this alone. You deserve an apology too. The way I acted the other day...I want to blame the hormones. That wouldn't be fair though. We never kept things from each other, but I suddenly felt that I needed to in order to keep you here."

"You can tell me anything," he promised. "There's no fear that I'm going to leave. I will concede that I left after our last fight, but that's not going to happen again."

Reaching across the table, she held his hand. They sat in silence, and for the first time in a year, it was a comfortable one. They didn't need to be married to be a family, she decided. Together, they would make their situation work. There was one thought on her mind, one that Pansy had planted there. "Do you regret it? That night we slept together," she asked.

Looking down, he noticed she still wore the thin gold band he had placed on her finger five years earlier. "No," he replied. "A part of me hoped there was a chance at reconciliation. That morning when I woke up alone, I knew that wouldn't happen. I'm still pretty sure it won't happen, but at least this way we can still be a family."

Hermione grinned as she tightened her hold on his hand. "That's all I want," she told him. "Plus, it'll be nice having someone around. It's too quiet when you're not here, which gives me too much time to think. I've already filled up a legal pad with all the things we need to do before the baby's born. It's...extensive."

"I'd expect nothing less," he replied with a chuckle. "You only want me back to do the manual labor."

"And reach the things from the top shelves," she added.

Letting go of her hand, he stood. "Some witch you are," he teased, leaving the kitchen in search of the novel-sized checklist.

Hermione followed at a bit of a distance, watching Draco as he surveyed the list she had left on the coffee table. "Would you object to raising our child without all the comforts of magic?" she asked. "It's just...I grew up without them, and I think it's good for a child to know that not everything comes easy. I'm not saying we live completely like muggles, but there should be some rules about how we use magic."

Flipping through the pages, he spotted her questions about the use of magic. "I think it's a good idea," he said, skimming the page. Magic had dominated his childhood, and he learned how to use it at an early age. When he wanted something, he used magic to get it. When he was denied, he used magic to throw tantrums until he got his way. The last thing he wanted was for his child to turn out like himself. "Also, are six pages of nursery diagrams necessary?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told you it was excessive," she replied. "Besides, I like having options."

"And rules," he added, turning another page. "You needed to write down that we shouldn't share a bed? Will I have to sign this and have it notarized when I'm done?"

"That's not a bad idea," she mused, sitting down beside him. "Look, I meant what I said the other day. I want to matter. I think that as the mother of your child and an actual person, I should sometimes come before work. And wipe the smirk off your face. I wasn't working blue. My thinking was that some rules might make this arrangement easier."

"Such as, 'Draco must bring home Chinese food once a week'?" he inquired.

Looking at the rules she had written, she explained it was a craving. "You should get used to those," she advised. "Rule 47 states that the bigger I get, the more it becomes your responsibility to satisfy all food cravings. In my defense, I was really hungry when I wrote these."

"A lot of them are about food," he noticed. "Okay fine. You give birth and I'll feed you. Seems like a fair exchange to me. All joking aside though, I'd take care of you even without the rules."

Hermione took the pad from his hand and tossed it aside. "I know," she murmured. "I want you to know that I do appreciate your attempts to be around."

"We'll figure out how to make this work," he promised, taking hold of her hand. "I'll follow any rules you set. I've got a long way to go in earning your trust, but it's something I really want. It's...it's something I need to do."

She understood why. His own father had been cold, distant, uncaring, and Draco worried he would be the same kind of parent. "Are you scared?" she asked, purposely leaving the question open-ended.

Sighing, Draco nodded. "I worry that I won't be good at this," he confessed. "Maybe my father's had more of an influence on my life than I hoped. What if I'm that way with my baby? I mean, aren't you worried about that?"

"No," was her honest reply. His expression was, at best, dubious. "I'll tell you why - you don't want to be him. I remember the way you'd cringe around him when we were children. There was fear behind that bravado. Besides, I've seen you with Daisy. You're loving and engaged, and not once have you gotten mad when she pulled your hair or spit up on you. Sure, that's easy to do when you get to give the kid back, but I think it's reflective of the kind of father you'll be."

"You're not supposed to have this kind of faith in me," he joked.

Hermione shrugged. "I've always had faith in you," she replied. "And I've almost always been right."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione surveyed the room that would become the nursery. It had once served as a study, but with Draco now occupying the guest bedroom, it would have to be renovated. As she flipped through her diagrams for room design, it went unnoticed when Narcissa Malfoy arrived. "It's a bit small," she commented.

Startled, the young witch looked up. "Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I've heard the...latest developments," she replied. "I wanted to check on you. You're doing well?"

Hermione nodded and stood up from her seat on the floor. "Um, Draco isn't here," she told her former mother-in-law. "He's gone to look at cribs with Theo. I'm not expecting him back until dinnertime."

The regal blonde smirked. "I came to talk to you, so my son's absence is rather fortuitous," Narcissa remarked. Hermione waited patiently, albeit nervously, for her to continue. Instead, Narcissa turned on her heel and left the room. Hermione followed. They arrived in the living room, where Narcissa made herself comfortable. "We've had a rocky relationship, you and I," she stated. "I thought it admirable that you left a bad marriage, though. However, given your current situation, I do feel it's only right that you allow Draco into your life."

"I don't plan to marry him again," Hermione said with a sense of finality. "He has agreed to help me raise the baby though, and that's all that matters to me. The last thing on my mind is another relationship."

"And if Draco decides to date?" Narcissa inquired. "He may choose to marry again. He could choose to have more children. Our custody laws don't work the way muggle laws work. If the baby is male, as heir to the Malfoy family, Draco would be granted full custody if he chose to remarry."

Scowling, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "And if it's a girl, he doesn't have to care?" she asked snidely. "Is she rejected as the Malfoy heir? Does Draco not have to care for her?"

Despite Hermione's anger, Narcissa remained calm. "This world works differently, dear," she repeated. "If it is a girl, it'll be up to Draco to decide what he intends to do."

"I intend to never separate our child from its mother," Draco interrupted fiercely. "Nice of you to come, Mother. You know the way home."

"It seemed prudent to educate the mother of your child on our laws," Narcissa informed him stoically. "Clearly, it's not something the two of you discussed."

The young pair exchanged a brief look, but Draco refused to rein in his temper. "And if it were something that needed to be discussed, we would decide to talk about it," he retorted. "I'd prefer you leave before you fill my wife's head with any more fears of losing her child."

Rising from the sofa, Narcissa crossed the room and stopped before her son. "She's not your wife, sweetheart," she said, her voice just above a whisper. "Please let me know if you intend to stay at the manor before you arrive."

They watched in silence as his mother stepped into the fireplace and returned home. "She's a...peach," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Is what she said true?" Hermione wondered.

"Technically, yes," he replied. "You should know that I'd never do that though. Boy, girl, some mix of both - it's your baby too. The last thing in the world I would do is try to take our child away from you."

It calmed her nerves, but only slightly. The idea would forever be in her mind, and once again, she felt she would be walking on eggshells around her ex-husband. "I think we should draw up a custody contract before the baby is born," she decided. "Your mother is right - we could both decide to remarry. This arrangement we have now won't last forever. It's prudent to have an agreement in place as soon as possible."

Though he had hopes of getting back together, Draco agreed with her that an arrangement needed to be made for their child. If she did remarry, he needed to know that he still had a place in the baby's life. "You're right," he finally said. "Just promise me you're not taking what my mother said to heart. The fact that she came here and said what she did makes me think she's not on board with our situation. It doesn't matter to me though. When we got married, I told you I didn't care what my parents thought about us, and that still stands."

Exhaling slowly, she nodded. She knew he was sincere, but his parents had made every attempt to come between them in the past. Narcissa had probably picked out a nice pureblooded girl to be Draco's second wife. "If it is a boy, would your parents really accept him as the Malfoy heir?" she wondered.

"They don't have to accept it," he told her. "Boy or girl, it's the Malfoy heir."

"They could disown you, thus nullifying this heir business," Hermione pointed out.

Draco shrugged, letting her know he didn't care if that happened. "I think it's about time I stop relying on my family to take care of me," he stated. "After all, I now have my own family to take care of. If my father forces me out of the company and disinherits me, we'll figure out something else. I don't want you to worry about the what ifs though. There are bigger things to deal with than the possibility of the Malfoys cutting me off, like the third leg our kid is going to grow from the amount of Chinese food you intend to eat while pregnant."

Despite her anxiety, Hermione laughed. He had always had a knack for making her see humor during bad times. Draco grinned at the rarely heard sound. "That third leg is going to make it hard for us to keep up," she commented.

"Eh, more to love," he replied, finally sitting down beside her. Tentatively, he touched her still flat stomach, awed that a life grew inside of it. "The two of you are all I care about. I want you to know I'd do anything for you."

The strength and conviction in his voice brought tears to her eyes. For the first time since they married, she felt he was committed to her. And for the first time since their divorce, she felt hope that their relationship wasn't truly over. Draco had been the love of her life since they were teenagers, and it was a love she cherished. It was a love, she decided, that she wanted to make last.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Friday! Also, happy payday and happy start to a three day weekend! Ya know, if you have those too.

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall. Five minutes to six, it read, and he began to pack up to go home. "Can't talk," he said as his father entered his office. "We have an appointment with the midwife in fifteen minutes."

"Things are going well, I presume?" Lucius inquired, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Quite," Draco responded as he packed his briefcase. "Look, I mean it - I can't stay tonight. And if this is some attempt to talk me out of raising this child, you can save your breath. Mother has already put the Malfoy fear into Hermione. You're not doing it too."

Lucius chuckled mirthlessly. "Have a little faith, son," he remarked. "I have no intentions of attempting to separate the two of you. That plan seems to have failed the first time, despite your behavior. No, I merely wished to lend my support. Your mother has high hopes of you finding a nice girl of proper status to settle down with, but I've come to know Hermione over the years. You won't find a woman as well suited for you as she is."

Dumbfounded, Draco could only stare. Who was this man posing as Lucius Malfoy? Surely a potion or spell was involved. "Where is this coming from?" he wondered when he found his voice.

"We both know I wasn't a good father," the older man explained. "I was absent at best, and disinterested at worst. That couldn't have been easy on you. A child should never have to wonder whether or not they have the love of their parent."

"I didn't," Draco told him as the the fireplace came to life and Hermione stepped into the office. She looked curiously from father to son, but neither offered any clues. Lucius merely smiled before taking his leave. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Promise to tell me about that later?" she retorted as he escorted her back into the hearth. He shrugged as he called out for St. Mungo's. Hand in hand, they made their way to the midwife's office to await their appointment. "Are you alright? Lucius wasn't talking you into pushing me down a flight of stairs, was he?"

"He doesn't want our kid to grow up questioning my feelings for it," he said quietly. "Because I did. I did question whether or not my father loved me. I lied and told him I didn't, but I did. Sometimes I still do. I don't want our child to worry about that."

She held his hand tightly, urging him to look at her. "That won't happen," she promised.

Scoffing, he pulled her into an empty room and shut the door. "I did that to you, didn't I?" he demanded. "I made you doubt the way I felt about you. Hell, you divorced me because of it. I don't blame you. I'm just not able to believe you when you say that everything will work out."

"Then don't," she said calmly. "Don't just believe me. Make it happen. Prove to the both of us that you can do this. Because you _can_ do this, Draco."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded uncertainly. "I'm sorry," he said tiredly. "He just...he gets in my head, and I can't shake him. What if him saying he supports us is just a mind game to split us up again?"

"You're an adult, Draco. You don't have to listen to him anymore," Hermione replied with a grin. "We're the parents now, and we get to decide how this child is raised. It's up to us to make our child realize that it's loved. Whatever mind games your parents choose to play, we have to ignore them."

"So, you agree that they're playing mind games," he retorted, opening the door.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued on to the maternity ward. "Actually, I thought your father's advice was pretty good," she said. "I know you Slytherins enjoy screwing other people over, but I think he's being sincere. Even if he's not, it's still good advice."

He signed her in and they sat in the waiting room. "Just once, could you try to be wrong?" he requested. "The idea of you and my father agreeing about anything is a bit unnerving."

Hermione laughed as they were shown into an examination room. She made herself as comfortable as possible on the exam table while Draco sat beside her. While they waited for their midwife, she held out her hand to him. "I want you to know that I appreciate you," she told him, squeezing his hand. "The last few months, you've been here for me every step of the way. I know you're worried about being like your father, but I'm confident you won't be. I've seen the way you light up when you talk to anyone about the baby. You've been nothing but helpful and caring and supportive. I love you for that, Draco."

"I love you too," he murmured as the midwife entered.

A woman in her late thirties with short brown hair and a kind smile greeted them. "Mrs. Malfoy, how are you feeling today?" she asked, surveying her chart.

Draco stared at his ex-wife as she spoke. Not once did she correct the midwife when she referred to her as Mrs. Malfoy. It gave him hope that, despite the signing of the divorce papers four months earlier, there was still a chance that he could win her back. Through the haze of his thoughts of reconciliation, he began to hear the thumping of a heartbeat. "Is that the baby?" he asked.

Hermione faced him, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "Sounds strong," she remarked.

"Very strong," the midwife confirmed. "The baby is in a good position. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes," the replied simultaneously.

They left the hospital, Hermione clutching a small envelope that held the baby's gender. Days earlier, they had discussed asking Pansy and Theo to serve as their child's godparents, and decided that they would find out at the same time as their friends.

"Is it bad that I want to rip that open now?" Draco asked, escorting her to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. "I know that you always say patience is a virtue, but I can't wait. Plus, those two always show up late. Couldn't we take a peak?"

Taking a seat at a table near the back of the pub, Hermione placed the envelope between them. "You're sure you want to know?" she asked. He nodded emphatically. Tearing the corner of the envelope, she removed the small slip of paper and her face fell. Narcissa's words rang in her mind. Draco would retain full custody of the Malfoy heir if he decided to remarry. Her heart hammered as she handed it to Draco.

"We're having a boy," he said ecstatically.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You look ready to throw up," Pansy commented when she entered the house. "Are you still experiencing morning sickness? Merlin, I don't think mine ended until a month after Daisy was born, and it was all hours of the day."

Hermione shook her head and pulled her friend upstairs to the master bedroom. "I know we planned to tell you and Theo together, but it's a boy," she said hurriedly. "That's what worries me. Narcissa told me about the laws, and what if Draco does get married again? What if he takes our son from me?"

Pansy forced her to sit and breathe. "That's the last thing in the world Draco would do," she promised her anxious friend. "Are you the only person in the world who doesn't see that he still loves you? He won't jeopardize that, and he's certainly not going to marry someone else. He only wants you."

"And when I won't be what he wants? What then?" Hermione wondered. "I tried being his wife, and that failed miserably. We've discussed custody, but nothing's been settled yet. Am I getting myself worked up over nothing?"

Chuckling, Pansy nodded. "You are, but I understand," she replied sympathetically. "When I was pregnant, I always wondered what would happen if Theo and I divorced. When your husband nearly misses his own wedding, having a kid brings up all kinds of fears. I grew up knowing the laws, and that makes it ten times harder when you worry about your relationship falling apart. They're not something you need to worry about though. And if you are, you need to talk to Draco." Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded and thanked her friend. "That's what I'm here for, and I'm not going anywhere."

They returned to the living room, receiving questioning looks from their respective partners. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Okay?" he whispered.

"I broke down and told her," Hermione confessed, flashing a smile.

"Eh, I told him too," Draco replied. "Is Pansy arranging a marriage contract already?"

Theo, seated on the floor with Daisy and plastic blocks, rolled his eyes. "First of all, my daughter is never getting married," he stated. "Second, Hermione hasn't even had the kid yet. Let her have it first, then decide how much she hates her son by arranging a pureblood marriage contract. Not everyone wants their parents to decide who they spend their lives with. Hell, if it were up to the Malfoys, Astoria Greengrass would be sporting the title of 'Mrs. Malfoy' instead of you, Hermione."

"I never knew that," Hermione said, pulling away from the blond beside her.

Shrugging, Draco sat down and patted the spot beside him. "It never mattered to me," he explained. "There was no way in hell I'd marry someone I didn't know and didn't love. Pureblood marriages have a no divorce clause. Could you imagine being a hundred years old and married to someone you hate, but can't escape?"

"Yeah, it's much better when you like the person you divorce," Theo retorted.

Disapproving eyes turned to him, but nothing was said. "That's not what I was saying," Draco stated, turning to his attention to Hermione. "You and I chose each other, and even if it didn't work out, we were still allowed to make these decisions. Even if it was only a few years, at least I got to be with someone I love."

Teary-eyed, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me," she promised. "And as long as you never allow your parents to arrange a marriage between our son and someone else's daughter, we're good."

"If I have it my way, they won't be allowed near our son," Draco declared. "By the way, I did get an owl from Astoria the other day. She wanted to know if the rumors are true, and if I needed to talk."

Pansy scowled, having seen nothing in the papers about the divorce or the baby. "What did you say?" she inquired.

"I threw it out," Draco replied. "I can't pick this woman out of a lineup, I'm not going to share my marital woes with her. Besides, we've managed to keep our private life private for the last four months. If Astoria is anything like her sister, everything will be front page news ten minutes after we talk."

"The public is bound to find out eventually though," Theo pointed out. "You can't keep either a secret. Wouldn't it be better if it came from you?"

"I'd rather not have to tell the world everything that occurs in my life," Hermione said, getting to her feet. "Draco, kitchen?"

He followed her to the kitchen, warding it once the door was shut. The room was uncomfortably silent while Hermione pulled the roast from the oven and mashed potatoes. "Are you going to talk to me, or just beat those potatoes to death?" he asked, hoping to infuse a little humor into the tense situation. Glaring, she turned to the cabinet near the sink. Pulling out a stack of plates, she began to set the table. "Look, I'm with you. I don't want the whole world knowing our business either, but it comes with the territory of us being us."

Sighing, her shoulders slumped before she sat at the table. "I know," she muttered. "It scares me to think that the baby will be subjected to this because he got stuck with us as parents. Don't you ever wish we could just disappear?"

Brows furrowed, he considered the question for a moment before asking, "How would we do that?"

Minutes later, they called in the Notts to eat. The table was set, the food was on the table, and Daisy's highchair awaited her. She was seated between her parents while Hermione and Draco sat across from them. "So, um, now that we've shared the news that we're having a boy, we also wanted to ask if the two of you would be his godparents," Hermione said nervously, ignoring the food Draco put on her plate. Pansy was ready to accept, but Hermione stopped her before she could. "The thing is, we're talking about moving."

"So?" Pansy asked with a shrug. "We'll just floo to a new house."

"Moving to the muggle world," Draco clarified. "We were talking about moving to the muggle world."


	11. Chapter 11

I've become mildly obsessed with _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_. It might be the dumbest, funniest, best show I've ever seen. And yes, I'm watching the whole show for the third time in two weeks.

* * *

Chapter 11

"It's crazy, right?" Theo asked his wife as he changed Daisy's diaper after dinner. "I mean, can you imagine Draco living like a muggle? He'll be shut up in Azkaban again for using magic in front of the other muggles."

Pansy rolled her eyes as she took the refuse from her husband. "Oh, stop. We both know Hermione will keep him in check," she replied. "I'm more concerned about their reasons for doing this." Dark brows furrowed as Theo inquired about their reasons. Once again, brown eyes rolled. "They don't want to be found out. I don't know if they're ashamed of the turn their lives have taken, but that's the only thing I can come up with."

"That's...disconcerting," he mused as he redressed Daisy. "Hermione's not the type to be ashamed of her kid. This isn't _The Scarlet Letter_."

"I don't think she's ashamed of being pregnant," Pansy said. "The press would have a field day with this though. Don't pretend we weren't rooting for them to split up when they first got together. But then everyone jumped on the bandwagon of predicting how long they'd last. Neither one of them has ever handled failure well, and that's how they see the divorce. Maybe it's better that they get away. When Potter and his wife started popping out kids, they were hounded mercilessly. It's bound to be worse for Draco and Hermione."

Sighing, Theo nodded in agreement. "And I guess it wouldn't kill us to support them," he added.

"You know they're talking about us right now," Hermione stated as she and Draco cleared the table. "Theo is bothered about having to interact with muggles, and Pansy...well, who knows with her."

"The shopping. She's worried about the shopping," Draco joked. "It is a lot to spring on them, and I don't blame them for not being completely on board with our plan."

Shutting off the tap, she turned to face him. "Are you on board?" she wondered. "Because I don't want to spring another life changing decision on you. The divorce, the baby - it's a wonder you're still around."

Draco took her hand and led her back to the table. "I'm here because I want to be here," he explained. "I don't care how many bludgers you toss at me, I'm sticking around. It's not fair to you that it took a baby for me to change my behavior, but the two of you are who I want to be with."

Not giving it a second thought, Hermione leaned in and kissed her ex-husband. It was over as quickly as it started, and both blushed as they pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled, attempting to get to her feet.

But Draco had no intentions of letting her go. "Don't be sorry," he said softly. "I don't know why you did it, and I don't expect you to tell me why. Just...don't forget that I love you. Even if you want to blame it on hormones, I still love you."

"I know you do," she replied, taking a deep breath. "That's the problem, isn't it? We both still have feelings for each other. I just...I don't know whether or not it's because we're having a baby that I feel the way I do. It's sort of a Catch 22 because as much as I want to not depend on you, I'm scared of losing you. I really am scared, Draco."

"You won't lose me," he promised.

Hermione shook her head as her vision blurred. "I'm scared that you'll find someone else," she told him. "I'm afraid of not having you. It feels like I've lost you once already, and I don't know that I can do that again. This isn't the person I want to be though. I don't want to be afraid of some guy walking away from me. I'm supposed to be stronger than that."

"You are," he insisted. "I don't look at you wanting me here as a sign of weakness, and I promise you no one else does either. It took two of us to make that baby, and the two of us should raise him. They have big houses in the muggle world, right? We'll get a house that has enough room that we never have to see one another unless it's in the nursery."

"That's what we said about here," she reminded him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Setting his sights on dessert, Draco sliced the chocolate cake she had baked earlier that day. "Maybe it's because we don't want to be apart," he suggested. "We've spent the better part of a decade together. It makes sense that we've become somewhat attached over the years."

Hermione was laughing when Pansy entered the kitchen to announce that they were leaving. As the women hugged, Pansy made her promise to give her all the details. After she agreed, Pansy said goodbye to Draco, and the Notts were gone. "Well, more cake for us," Hermione joked, taking two plates for herself. When Draco was seated, she took his hand. "Hey, I want you to know that I'm really glad we're doing this together. There's no one in the world I would want taking your place."

"There's no one else in the world I'd want a family with," he replied. "This may not be the traditional way of being a family, but we've shucked other traditions. As long as I get to be with you in some capacity, I'm happy."

"You're really okay with living in the muggle world?" she asked, worried that he had only agreed to appease her.

Draco nodded as he pushed his half eaten cake towards her. "It's like you said - our son shouldn't have to live under the scrutiny of this world because he has us for parents," he replied. "I know what it's like to have parents in the public eye, and it's hard. I'd have a tantrum in Diagon Alley, and the next day it would be in the paper. I don't want my children to live that way."

"Children?" she asked, paling. "As in the plural? As in more than this one?"

Realizing his mistake, he looked away. "I didn't mean that," he assured her. "I know what you're worried about, and I hate my mother for putting that idea in your head. When it comes to the baby, I haven't broken any of the promises I've made and I don't ever plan to. He's ours; not mine, not yours. Whatever happens, that's the way it'll be."

Hermione played with the food in front of her. A part of her wondered if this would be the only child she would have with Draco. With the announcement of the pregnancy, he had changed, and finally for the better. "Do you really just want one?" she asked.

"Do you?" he retorted with a laugh.

Smiling, she shrugged. "Can I get back to you in five months?" she requested.

"Deal," he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The pair had found a small home in Surrey that seemed to meet their needs. As they toured the house, Hermione took measurements and assessed the condition of each room. Draco, on the other hand, followed worriedly. "I'm scared of slipping up," he admitted quietly as they surveyed the room they planned to use for the nursery.

"You'll be fine," she promised. "We can set up wards to make any magic undetectable to the muggles. You don't stand out, nothing about you screams wizard. Everything will be alright. Just breathe and relax and don't make it snow in here."

He looked above him, but saw no snow. Breathing a sigh of relief, he focused on the room around him. The walls were painted a pale shade of blue, and the large windows provided plenty of sunlight. A padded bench rested against the window, and he could imagine sitting there with his son on his lap while they read. As he began to picture where each piece of furniture would go, Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts.

"You know you have to tell your parents about this."

"I don't want to," he mumbled petulantly. Though she found his infantile behavior amusing, she didn't let it show. "This is supposed to be a happy time, and my parents will just ruin it. My mother is trying to auction me off to any pureblood woman who'll have me, my father is trying to trick me into thinking he's fine with this, and I want to forget them. You, the baby, this house are what I want, and their interference isn't welcome."

Hermione held up her hands in surrender, letting him know she was on his side. "It wouldn't be fair to whomever moves into our house when they show up unannounced," she reasoned. "I'm not suggesting inviting them to dinner once we're moved in, but I think they should know that you've moved."

"I'm not giving them the address," he said defiantly. Once again, she was in agreement. "And our son is never going to Malfoy Manor. I'm not marrying anyone else either."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at his outburst, Hermione nodded. "That all sounds reasonable," she replied. "Can we put in an offer on this house now?"

They returned home an hour later, and discovered that they were not alone. Lucius was seated on the sofa, a book in his hands. He was the picture of calm and grace, while Hermione and Draco stood stiffly on the opposite side of the room. "Thought you ought to know your mother has arranged a dinner between the Greengrasses and us," Lucius said dryly as he marked his page and closed the book. "Astoria, of course, will be there, Draco."

"I won't be," the younger Malfoy replied.

Lucius glanced at him, grinning as he noticed his son's defensive position in front of the mother of his child. "I will let your mother know," he said, getting to his feet. "Hermione, dear, you look lovely. I will see myself out."

They remained in place until Lucius disappeared in a swirl of green fire. "That was...weird," Hermione eventually said.

Nodding, Draco walked away, but she was quick to follow. It wasn't until they reached the master bedroom that he spoke. "What the hell is he doing?" he demanded. "He's warning me about my mother now? We're allies all of a sudden? He suddenly wants us to be together?"

"I think he's trying to help," she said calmly. "You've got this idea in your head that he's out to destroy us, but I don't think he is. He seems to genuinely want you to be happy. Also, I think it's nice of him to warn you about your mother. At least now you won't be ambushed."

He scoffed as he folded the laundry. "I told you I'm not going to that dinner," he replied. "I have you, I don't need anyone else. The last thing I want is to be married to the woman of my parents' choosing."

"What if you didn't have me?" Hermione wondered. "What if we divorced and actually moved on from one another? I'm not pushing you to be with someone else because I'm pregnant and selfish. I just wonder what would change if our post-divorce decisions were different."

He moved aside the piles he had separated into his and hers, and sat down beside her. "Nothing would be different," he said. "Even if we weren't having a baby, I'd still want to be a part of your life. Sure, we might not live together, but we could have still been friends."

She wanted to believe that was true. Without the baby though, she knew it would not have happened. Draco had been unavailable in every possible way when they were married, and the divorce would have driven an even deeper wedge between them. Their son, she concluded, was the only thing keeping them together.

"So, you really have no interest in dating again?" she asked, fixing the socks he mismatched.

Draco shrugged. It was something he had given little thought, and he made sure she knew that. "Do you?" he inquired.

Scoffing, she shook her head. "As much as people like whales, no one wants to date one," she replied, a hint of mirth in her voice as she caressed the small swell of her stomach.

"I think you're beautiful," he murmured, placing his hand over hers. His lips touched the corner of her mouth, gauging her reaction. Hermione turned her head minutely to fully capture his kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid down and pulled him down with her. Draco braced himself above her as he pulled back. "Wait. What are we doing?"

Dark brows furrowed. "Snogging," she replied. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, he moved away from her. "I don't know," he admitted. "I want this, believe me, I do. I just don't want anything to happen that you might regret."

Hermione sat up, embarrassed by her rash behavior. "When you say that you love me, do you mean it?" she asked. Glancing down at his lap, Draco nodded. "Do you believe me when I say that I love you too?"

He looked at her briefly. "I think so," he replied. "Would you love me if you weren't pregnant?"

"I think I would have tried to force myself not to if I weren't," she told him. "That day we signed the papers, I told you I still love you. That feeling hasn't gone away. I wanted to hate you for never being around, for putting the family business first, for choosing your friends over me, and maybe a part of me did. Despite it all, I still love you. I don't think that'll ever change."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The morning had been overwhelmingly busy, and an interruption - any interruption - was unwelcome. When Lucius arrived unannounced, Hermione did all she could to usher him back out the door.

"I won't occupy too much of your time," he assured her. "I realize Magical Law Enforcement is an overworked, understaffed department. I wanted to discuss my son with you."

"That could take a while," Hermione replied. "I don't have a while to discuss Draco with you."

Ignoring her dismissal, he continued. "You seem to be the only one who can talk some sense into him. I want the two of you to know you have my support. I learned a long time ago that my son wants to be his own man, and there's nothing I can do to change his mind. Please tell him that."

Despite frowning, Hermione nodded. "I'll try," she promised. "He thinks your attitude about the baby is a trick though. I'd hate to believe that you're sincere, only to have the rug pulled out from under me later on."

"I've learned my lesson the hard way, dear," he replied. "Draco suffered a great deal for my actions and beliefs. I often watched him while our home was...occupied. I saw the terror in his eyes, and knew I was the reason for it. Even after the war, I fear I caused him far too much pain by attempting to put an end to your relationship. I am deeply sorry for that, Hermione."

It had taken years to get an apology from Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione was stunned that it finally happened. "I want to believe you," she confessed. "But I also have to respect Draco's wishes if he decides he doesn't want you or Mrs. Malfoy involved in our lives. You're right when you say you made life a living hell for him. He wants a different life for his son, and I'm going to support that."

Nodding, the older man got to his feet. "It's a boy?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob. Smiling, Hermione confirmed that he would have a grandson. "Draco will want his mobile. I'll have it sent over, if you don't mind the Quidditch players."

"I'm sure he'd love that," she replied. With a tight grin, he bade her goodbye and left. Unable to concentrate on the growing piles of work on her desk, she stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to Draco's office. "Talk to your father."

Draco looked up from the contracts before him. "About what?" he asked.

With a huff, she told him about Lucius's visit to her office. "I don't know if we should believe him or not," she concluded. "I think he's trying though. It's up to you how we proceed when it comes to your parents, but I don't think it would hurt to hear him out."

"What if I don't want to talk to him?" he wondered.

Hermione shrugged. "Then don't," she told him. "I just thought if he knew how you felt, he might get the hint that you don't want him around."

Sighing, he shook his head. "My father is never going to get that hint, love," he replied. "And the fact that he's going after you makes me mad. He can't manipulate me, so he's try to work you over. You can't hope for the best with him. I know you want to, but you can't with my parents."

"I know," she muttered defeatedly. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, Draco beckoned her to him and pulled her onto his lap. Their hands met on her abdomen, but she seemed unable to look him in the eye. "I want him to know his grandparents. Some of my favorite childhood memories involved my grandparents."

"Your grandparents didn't try to indoctrinate you with racist beliefs," he retorted. "I think we're going to have to settle for your parents being the only grandparents. Maybe the Weasleys can fill that role too. I can't think of anyone who'd be a better grandmother than Molly Weasley."

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder. "If only Ron were the father, she'd be ecstatic," Hermione joked, earning a gentle poke in the side from Draco. "Do you think you might give your father a chance?"

"Do you think you might stop applying a glamour charm every morning to conceal your pregnancy?" he retorted.

Scowling, she pulled away and stood. "I have work to do," she told him. "I'll see you later."

Draco let her go without a word, just as angry with her as she was with him. He had hoped she would be on his side. If anyone understood how strained his relationship with his parents was, it was Hermione. She had endured the tense family dinners and holiday parties. She had listened to his mother's pinings that he settle down with a nice pureblooded girl. She had seen the sneers on his father's face when he was close by.

When the fireplace came to life, he expected Hermione to stepback into his office. Who he saw instead angered him. As she dusted the soot from her fine robes, Astoria Greengrass approached his desk. "Hello, Draco," she said breezily, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Instead of responding, he returned to his work. "I had dinner with your parents the other night. Narcissa mentioned that you and Granger broke up. Honestly, how you've managed to keep that news out of the _Prophet_, I'll never know. Anyhow, now that that...daliance is over, she thinks it's time you honor your contract with my family."

"My mother has always been one to tell tall tales," he commented. Putting down his quill, he looked her in the eye, his expression cold and frightening. "I'll tell you this - my wife and I are very much together and happy. I have little concern for arranged marriages and gossip. Please see yourself out."

Defiantly, Astoria remained seated. "Why would your mother lie?" she inquired. "Does she not approve of her only son marrying a mudblood? Is it true she didn't attend your wedding?"

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"A husband," Astoria replied simply. "A rich pureblood who'll support me financially and stay out of my way otherwise. Granger doesn't understand our customs. For Merlin's sake, she works. What is the point in marrying a Malfoy if you still insist on holding a job?"

Hands flat on his desk, Draco stood and leaned across to face her closer. "It's exactly for that reason that I chose her," he said, his voice menacing. "It's exactly that reason why I will never choose you. Try to understand this though - I love Hermione. I've never loved any woman but Hermione. No other woman will ever be my wife. Feel free to let my mother know. Now, get out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Draco arrived at the new house, having left work early for the day. His fight with Hermione and the visit from Astoria Greengrass soured his mood and rendered him unable to concentrate. Entering the nursery, he sat in the window seat and watched the wind rustle the leaves on the trees outside. It was peaceful and perfect, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"It's freezing in here," Hermione commented as she entered the room. Without taking his eyes from the window, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm. "I went back to your office to apologize, but your assistant said you were gone. I wasn't sure I'd find you here, but I'm glad I did."

"Don't bother," he muttered as she sat down.

"You can't tell me what to do," she joked. "Because I really am sorry. When it comes to your family, it shouldn't matter what I want. It was wrong of me to try to push you to talk to your father. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Frowning, he glanced briefly at her. It had been years since she had used such an affectionate term. "It's fine," he said. With a great amount of apprehension, he told her about his early morning visitor. "It seems they're really pushing this arranged marriage. I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Sighing, he rested his head against the cool glass. "Be with you," he replied without hesitation.

"Okay," she said.

From the corner of his eye, he caught her smile. "Okay what?" he asked. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

She reached for his left hand, which rested on his lap. "Okay," she said again, fingering his wedding ring. "I want a second chance. I think we could make it work this time around. You think so too, don't you? It's why you're still wearing this."

Draco nodded, though he was shocked to hear her say she wanted a second chance. Any missteps she had made during their marriage were overshadowed by his own. "Why did you never take yours off?" he wondered.

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want to," she told him simply. "First of all, they're pretty and shiny. Second, I...I don't know. They're from you, and before I knew about the baby, I thought they'd be all I had left of you. I wasn't ready to take them off when we divorced, and then everything happened with the baby and living together. It felt like I didn't need to take them off."

"Would you consider getting married again?" he asked.

She shifted so she reclined against him. "There's a lot to figure out before we discuss that," she said. "This plan we have to disappear - moving to the muggle world is only half the battle. We never discussed our careers. Do we quit our jobs and find work here? I don't know that either one of us is qualified to work here."

"Between the two of us, we have enough money that we and the next four generations of Malfoys never need to work," he assured her. "I know you enjoy your work, but it might be something that needs to be given up if we truly plan on disappearing."

"Our children deserve normal lives," she stated. "If leaving the Ministry means giving them that, that's what I'll do."

Behind her, Draco grinned. "Children? As in plural?" he asked.

0000000000

"I tried," Astoria said, sitting down to tea with Narcissa. "He said they're still married. If that weren't the case, wouldn't it be in the papers?"

Scowling, Narcissa explained their plan to keep their private lives private. "It's ridiculous that they think they can keep a baby and a divorce from leaking to the press," she stated. The young witch snapped to attention. There had been nothing said previously of a baby. Despite the early speculation when the couple was seen leaving St. Mungo's, nothing more had come to light. "Though doing that myself would push Draco even further away. It's a no win situation for me. Either I leak it and he never speaks to me again, or someone else leaks it and he blames me for it."

"You have to do something if you want him to leave her," Astoria urged.

A wry, blonde eyebrow rose. "And if he did leave her for you, you would be alright raising his halfblood child?" Narcissa inquired. "Merlin knows they'll both fight for custody. You may get Draco, but you'll also have to contend with Miss Granger."

Astoria waved off the thought. "Let Granger keep the kid," she replied offhandedly. "Draco and I will marry and produce a proper Malfoy heir, pureblood and all. He won't need Granger's child."

Narcissa shook her head, a look of sadness and defeat in her clear blue eyes. "I can't imagine my son abandoning his child," she murmured. She vividly remembered the times he would come to her sitting room, wondering when his father would return. Lucius vacillated between neglect and intimidation, and she knew Draco strove to be a different man.

"That is something the both of you would do well to remember," Lucius interrupted. Narcissa looked up, plastering on a smile as her husband approached. He dodged her attempts to kiss him, instead glaring at the young brunette seated across from his wife. "You. Out."

Flabbergasted, Astoria remained in her seat, eyes wide and mouth open. "Oh honestly, dear, we're just chatting," Narcissa told him.

"About Draco and Hermione, I heard," he replied, doing his best to keep his temper at bay. "I thought we discussed letting him live his own life in whatever manner he chooses. Nothing you do will separate him from his family."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea. "They're divorced. They're no longer a family," she retorted.

Leaning close to her ear, he angrily whispered, "Keep it up, and you might experience what it means to no longer have a family."

"I think I'll be going," Astoria interjected, Apparating on the spot.

Neither cared that the young witch left. "You will drop this, Narcissa," he continued. "Draco will choose who he marries. Draco will choose who is and is not a part of his life. He loves Hermione, he will find a way to be with her. We will not interfere. We will not further break up a family. Am I clear?"

Wide eyed, Narcissa nodded. Let out a short breath, Lucius rounded the table and occupied Astoria's former seat. "What's brought this on?" she wondered, her heart pounding in her ears. It was unusual for Lucius to lose his temper with her, and it scared her.

"Draco resigned. Their house is empty," he told her. "He's gone."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco excitedly showed the new house to Ron, Harry, and the Notts. "I built the crib myself," he said proudly, escorting them into the nursery. "Hermione's terrified of using it, but I doubt it'll fall apart. She kept telling me to call you, Harry, but I think I did a good job."

"Looks sturdy to me," Harry added. "She charmed it when you weren't looking."

Around him, the group laughed despite his consternation. He had been proud of the accomplishment, having never assembled anything by hand before. The task had taken all day, but he did it. It hadn't occurred to him that Hermione might add extra safety precautions. A part of him worried that he hadn't thought of it first.

While the quartet talked amongst themselves, Draco slipped out of the nursery for the master bedroom. Hermione rested on their bed, an arm over her eyes and a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?" she asked tiredly, feeling the bed dip beside her.

"The baby's not even here yet, and I'm already a bad father," he groused.

With a groan and some effort, she rolled over to face him. "What did they say to you?" she inquired, propping her head up on her hand. Draco shook his head. "Okay, what was implied to make you think this way?" Sighing heavily, he told her what Harry had said about the crib. Hermione frowned as she gently touched his cheek. "That doesn't make you a bad father. That you took the time to put the crib together by hand shows how dedicated you are to our son. I wasn't trying to diminish your accomplishment by adding charms to it. I'm sorry if it made you feel that way."

"I should be thinking of those things though," he argued, though with far less vigor than normal. "My son's crib shouldn't be the first thing I build and assume it'll be safe. What kind of parent does that?"

"One who still has three and a half months to safety charm the whole house," Hermione replied. "And I trust you, Draco. I know you'd never put our child in harm's way. So relax and have a little faith in yourself."

Nodding, he sat up, ready to rejoin their friends. The voices inside the nursery stopped him dead in his tracks. "Lucius was asking around the office about them," Harry shared with the assembled group. "I don't know if it's all an act like Draco thinks it is, because he seemed pretty panicked that they disappeared."

"Can't say I blame Draco," Theo said. "You don't know what it's like, Potter. You didn't have parents that tried to dictate your life. They didn't try to force you into a loveless marriage or demand heirs."

"No, but I didn't have parents," Harry cut him off.

Pansy stepped in to quell any fighting. "I think the point Harry is trying to make is that Lucius might not have such nefarious motives this time around," she stated. "It's not up to us to talk Draco into talking to him though. Theo's right - they have a history that the two of you don't understand. If he doesn't want his parents involved, we need to respect that."

"I agree with Pansy," Ron added. "Right now, they both need people around who care about them and want to be here. If Draco doesn't trust his parents, who are we to try to convince him otherwise?"

Draco grinned, but schooled his features before making his presence known. "Hermione's sleeping," he announced.

Ron, eyes wide, blushed a deep shade of red. "We weren't talking about you," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy ushered the men from the room. "Let's talk," she said to Draco when they were alone. "You and I have known each other our entire lives. You've been my best friend and the brother I never wanted. I love you, Draco, but I'm worried about you."

He let out a tired sigh, and sat in the window seat. "I heard what the four of you said," he admitted. "As the sister I never wanted, tell me the truth. Am I doing the right thing here? I'm not just talking about cutting out my parents, but with Hermione and the baby too. I love her and want to be here for her, but we both know I run when I get scared. And, Pans, I'm terrified."

"But you'll have Hermione here," she assured him. "I can guarantee she's just as scared as you are. You have to be a team though. That's what you told Theo when we had Daisy, right?"

It was advice he had forgotten that he had given, and advice he never expected he would one day heed. "What happens when she figures out I can't do this?" he wondered.

"You can," she replied, sitting down beside him. "Hey, if Theo and I can be parents, you definitely can. And you know, the both of you know, that we're here for you. Any help we can provide, we will. You and Hermione have always been there for Daisy, and we really want to return the favor when your little guy comes."

Hugging her, he whispered his gratitude in her ear. "So, you really think she's scared too?" he asked, pulling away.

Pansy chuckled. "How many lists has she made?" she asked rhetorically. "She distracts herself by planning and making lists and researching. At least she has you around now to keep her calm. I'm happy the two of you have managed to work out. She loves you so much."

"Why'd she push for the divorce though?" he wondered. "She knew she was pregnant, and she still went through with it. I'm not complaining about the way things have turned out. It's just curiosity."

"I think she wanted you to have an out," she replied. "You weren't invested in your marriage, and a part of her felt you might be the same way with a baby. Instead, you've shown her that being a family is your priority. She didn't want you to feel obligated to her or the baby."

Glancing towards the door, he saw Hermione pass by. "She's never been an obligation or a burden," he said, hoping she heard him.

Pansy noticed the direction of his gaze and smiled at the sight of Hermione who had stopped nearby. "So, what's the plan now?" she inquired, watching Hermione inch closer to the room.

"Now I prove to her that I can be a father and a husband," he said resolutely.

The women locked eyes briefly, and Pansy swore she saw something hopeful in Hermione. "I have a feeling that that's what she wants too."


	16. Chapter 16

In honor of Women's History Month, I'm reading Eleanor Roosevelt's and Hillary Clinton's autobiographies. These were two of the women I first looked to as role models, and women who inspired me at a young age to be a feminist. Who are the women you celebrate this month?

* * *

Chapter 16

Lucius Malfoy's first foray into the muggle world began in a small coffee shop. Draco waited for him at a table for two, signalling him when he entered. Nervously, the older man took in his surroundings as he made his way to his son. "Thank you for this," he said, sitting down.

Draco nodded politely as he called over a waitress. "Two coffees please," he ordered. When she left, he turned his attention to his father. "I'm sure it took a lot for you to come here, and I appreciate the effort. I feel that I should acknowledge that this was Hermione's idea, not mine."

Contritely, Lucius accepted his son's admission. "That's understandable," he agreed. "I've not been a good father, and for that I'm sorry."

Their coffees arrived, and Draco occupied himself by preparing his cup. "Thank you for the mobile," he said, staring at the dark contents of his mug. "Potter seems a bit bothered that he's become our go-between, which is a nice bonus. Anyhow, I didn't ask you to come just to say thank you. Hermione and I have discussed it, and we'd like you to be at the hospital when the baby is born. She thinks you're sincere, and I'm inclined to believe her because she's never been wrong. Plus, she's reached that stage in her pregnancy where I'm afraid to disagree with her, because she's hit me before and she'll do it again. If she's not crying, she's yelling, and usually at me."

Laughing, Lucius pushed away his drink after one sip. "She does have a fiery temper, that one," he remarked. "I would be honored to be there when my grandson is born. Thank you, Draco, for this opportunity."

"Don't let me down," Draco implored, leaving some money on the table. "This is your one chance." His father agreed, and stood to leave when he did. "And don't tell Mother. After that business with Astoria, I'm not ready to let her be a part of this."

Though hesitant to keep his wife from sharing in the joyous occasion, Lucius agreed. He intended then to return to work, but was pleasantly surprised when Draco asked if he would like to see their house. They walked a short distance until they came upon a deserted alley. Holding his father's wrist, Draco Apparated them home.

Hermione, seated on the sofa, dropped her knitting needles when they suddenly arrived. "How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" she demanded, struggling to pick up her project. Draco bent down and handed her the blanket she had been making. "What's he doing here?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I thought he'd like to see the nursery," Draco replied with a smile, a sign that their talk had gone well. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

Setting aside the blanket, she held out her hands, silently asking for help. Draco helped her to her feet, then directed his father to the second floor nursery. "Hermione's charmed it to appear as football players, should we have muggles over," he explained, pointing out the mobile that hung over the crib.

"Well, I just hope your little one doesn't snap off any of the pieces," Lucius commented, waving his hand to make the players move. "We had to replace quite a few, and some were never found. Draco did have a fascination with swallowing things that never should have been in his mouth to begin with."

The sound Hermione produced was somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "This is what I have to look forward to?" she lamented.

"Hide the good jewelry," Draco advised. "My mother never forgave me for that missing ring. Or we could not leave him unattended with full access to our room."

Lucius listened to the playful banter, but had some concerns of his own. "Could we speak alone?" he asked Hermione. The conversation ceased as the couple shared a questioning look. When Hermione nodded, Draco left. "Have the two of you decided to remarry?"

"We haven't talked about it in a while," she admitted. "Right now, our focus is on the baby. He's a big enough hurdle to get over. Marriage isn't really on my mind at the moment."

Nodding, he sat down on the window seat, maintaining a respectable distance from her place in the rocking chair. "I have no intentions of persuading you not to marry him, if that's what you choose," he assured her. "The two of you seem much happier now than you have in a long time. I don't know if that's the divorce, the baby, or my lack of involvement in your lives, but it is nice to see. For a long time, and you know this, I disapproved of your relationship because of blood status. It never occurred to me that I should consider my son's feelings. I'm sorry for what I put the two of you through."

"He could have said no to you," she replied. "He could have made the decision to put me first, and I could have pushed for him to do that back then. You're not solely to blame for the problems we had. I'm glad that he's decided to be around for our son's sake. I'm not sure that means we're ready to be husband and wife again."

"That push seems to have helped now," Lucius remarked, noting that she placed the blame on herself as well. Hermione nodded in agreement, but said nothing else. They sat in silence until Draco returned, asking if it was alright to come in. Lucius rose, ready to leave, and stopped before Hermione. "Thank you for this," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hermione smiled as father and son said goodbye and Lucius left. "You're not maimed, so I take it your talk went well," Draco commented, claiming his father's seat. Still preoccupied by their conversation, she merely nodded. "Did he say something to upset you?"

She faced him, knowing he was looking for any excuse to rescind the truce with his father. "No, sweetheart," she assured him. "I just...I'm not used to this Lucius. He's always been so cold and mean. As much as I appreciate the change, I'm not sure I understand it."

"Do you regret asking him to be around?" he wondered. "Because I told him he only gets one chance to prove himself to us. If you have any doubts based on something he says or does to you, you have to tell me."

"It's not that," she replied. "A part of me really does trust him. I think he's sincere about his desire to let you live your life however you choose. When I told him we're having a boy, I've never seen him so happy. In fact, until then I'd never seen him happy. I do wonder if he'd be so excited if we were having a girl."

Draco shrugged. "I'd hate to think he wouldn't accept a granddaughter," he said. "Or that he only wants to be around because it's a boy. All those years I spent wanting to be him, I don't want to be let down now when it finally feels like he's being a father. I want to trust him too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I think I waited too long," Pansy said sheepishly as they sat in the hospital waiting room. She had decided to throw a baby shower for her friends a week before Hermione's due date. They were in the middle of opening presents when her water broke. Despite Pansy's and Ginny's protests that they didn't need to leave just yet, Draco insisted that Harry drive them to the hospital immediately.

And so they sat while the doctor and nurses periodically checked in on Hermione. Draco left her room occasionally to give them updates, telling them that it would still be hours before the baby came. "Is it always like this?" Ron wondered, staring at the ceiling out of boredom. The two mothers nodded and continued to wait. "Should someone get their parents?"

The Notts exchanged a brief look before Theo stood and disappeared into an empty room. Harry left next to fetch the Grangers. "Do you really think Lucius will come without Narcissa?" Ginny asked.

Frowning, Pansy shrugged. "I hope so," she said. While Lucius had begun spending more time with the couple, Narcissa had yet to contact her son. News of the divorce and baby had finally leaked to _The Daily Prophet_, though the couple had no idea. The magical world was no longer theirs, and the news had no impact on their lives. After all, none but Lucius and the small group knew where Hermione and Draco were. "Do you think she was the one who talked to the papers?"

"Either her or Astoria," Ron responded. "She's been hinting that she has a bombshell to drop, and I'd say she finally did it. And who else would give her that information than Narcissa?"

"I always thought she was the one who cared about Draco," Ginny added. "I can't imagine selling my son's personal life to the highest bidder."

As she listened to the Weasleys talk, Pansy felt her ire grow. A part of her felt the need to defend the upbringing had by Theo, Draco, and herself. They all came from a long line of traditional purebloods who believed that their methods were for the best. Their beliefs were passed down from generation to generation, and few thought to question them. Theirs was one of the first to fight against the beliefs of their parents.

"Our mothers weren't raised to love us the way yours was," she said angrily. "They cared from a distance as nurses and nannies took care of us. Narcissa loves Draco as best as she can."

Theo returned at that moment with Lucius in tow. Taking in his wife's red cheeks and watery eyes, he glared at the siblings. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant and they're making me mad," Pansy said, letting her tears fall.

"What?" Draco asked, approaching the group. Pansy looked away, embarrassed by her outburst. Instead of repeating herself, she asked about Hermione. Draco grinned, his expression a mix of excitement and fear. "They think she's ready to start pushing. I'm gonna be a daddy soon. Pans, she's asking for you to be there."

Nodding, Pansy followed him to the delivery room. Draco rounded the bed and reclaimed his position on her right. "I hate you," Hermione told him through clenched teeth as another contraction hit.

"Sounds about right," Pansy remarked, dabbing a cloth along her friend's damp forehead.

The door opened once again, and in rushed Hermione's mother. Helen Granger, wide brown eyes and wild, flying hair, pushed Draco aside. She eyed him suspiciously as he moved to Pansy's side of the bed. "She hates me too," he whispered to his friend.

"You did break her only daughter's heart," Pansy reminded him. "You know, after years of making her life miserable."

"I can hear you," Hermione said, reaching for Draco. He stepped closer and held her hand. "Hey, I love you," she told him. "Nothing changes that."

"Ready to push, Mrs. Malfoy?" the doctor asked.

"Ready," she replied.

Minutes later, Pansy exited the room to announce to the group that the baby had been born. "He's here and he's beautiful and perfect," she gushed. "Right now, it's grandparents only, but they said we could come in in a little while."

Lucius and Robert Granger rose hesitantly and entered Hermione's room. He let her father lead the way, keeping his distance from his son and former daughter-in-law. But it was Hermione who encouraged him to step forward. "Do you want to hold your grandson?" she asked him, tears in her eyes as he accepted the small bundle of joy. "His name is Liam. Liam Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you," he murmured, settling down with the baby.

Draco bent down in front of his father. "No. Thank you...Dad," he said. "You being here...you have no idea how much it means to me, to us. Thank you."

Helen snapped pictures of the three generations of Malfoy men, tears in her eyes as she did so. They had never been accepted by the Malfoy family. As muggles, they were seen as beneath the pureblood wizard and witch, lower than their daughter. The Lucius they saw now was nothing like the man they had briefly known in years' past.

"You're okay with this?" Robert asked softly. Grinning, Hermione nodded. Father and daughter watched as Draco gently took Liam from Lucius's arms and transferred him to Helen. "And him?"

Hermione studied the happy, loving, careful look on her ex-husband's face. "Look at him - he's in love," she replied. As Liam began to cry, he was returned to his mother's arms and his grandparents took their leave. "I'm exhausted," she admitted as she fed the newborn.

Draco sat on the side of the bed, gingerly stroking Liam's small arm. "You were amazing today," he told her. "Merlin, I can't believe he's finally here. He's just as perfect as I thought he'd be. Of course, we haven't gotten to late night feedings and nappy changes, but I'm looking forward to them. Is that odd to say? I don't care if it is. I can't imagine what my parents were thinking, letting nannies raise me all those years. I don't want to miss anything, Hermione."

"Draco, will you marry me?" she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

The question was greeted with wide, shocked gray eyes. "Seriously?" he replied. "I mean, this isn't the epidural talking, is it?"

"It's not," she promised. "This is a family - you, me, and Liam. The last eight months, you've really proven that you want this family. You moved to the muggle world. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is. I love you, Draco, and I want to be with you. I know I pulled the plug on us, but-"

"Yes," he interrupted. Careful not to disturb the hungry baby, Draco kissed her. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	18. Chapter 18

Today I work on the Epilogue. I'm the only one in the office, so there's no one to tell me to do my work. I love being in charge! Even though I'm only really in charge of myself. That's some pretty good life advice, am I right?

* * *

Chapter 18

"I swear he won't let me!" Hermione insisted.

Liam, now a week old, had yet to be tended to by his mother at night. Draco would charm the room so only he heard their son's cries. He would insist that Hermione needed her rest. She spent her days taking care of Liam, nights were Draco's time.

"How do I get that kind of husband?" Pansy lamented. "I take care of Daisy all day and all night. Theo works. Theo sleeps. Theo...is useless."

Beside her, Ginny laughed. "To be fair, most men are," she said. "James was about three months old before Harry held him for more than five minutes. He told me he was afraid he might break the baby. I suggested asking my mother to live with us until he was a year old. That changed his mind, and he finally started helping."

"Can I borrow her?" Pansy asked. "With two kids, I'm gonna need the help and the threat."

Hermione listened to the unlikely friends talk. Their joint commiserations made her realize just how lucky she was to have Draco as a partner. Unnoticed by the pair, she slipped out of the room for Draco's study on the second floor. He looked up, smiling when he saw her. "Come to check on me or Liam?" he inquired, setting aside his work. After he and his father reconciled, Lucius had arranged for Draco to continue to work for the family company from his new home.

"Check on him," she replied, peering into the bassinet at the sleeping baby. "And thank you for not being like Theo and Harry."

His expression was confused, but he accepted her gratitude anyhow. "He's been quiet all afternoon," he reported. "I don't know what's in breast milk, but if it stops the crying, I'm all for it."

Hermione chuckled as he guided her to his lap and kissed her. "You need a break, tell me," she advised. "Otherwise, I'm getting up with him tonight and forcing you to stay asleep."

Reluctantly, he agreed, but refused to let her go. "You know why I do it, right?" he asked. Hermione nodded, but listened as he explained his reasoning. "I never want Liam or any children we have after to him to think I don't care about or love them. I never want them to fear me, or see me as the bad guy. I know I have to be the parent, but is it bad to want to be a friend too?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she murmured, kissing his forehead. "You know, I always had a feeling that if we had children, this is the kind of father you would be."

He sighed heavily, regrouping his thoughts. Lucius had informed him of the week's headlines in _The Daily Prophet_, headlines about them. Draco was sure it was his mother who sold the story. "Don't be mad," he began hesitantly before telling her about the stories. Hermione tensed in his arms as he spoke. "If my mother thought this was the way to get me to talk to her again, she was wrong. I'm done, Hermione."

"Okay," she exhaled. "Did your father say for sure that she leaked it though?"

"I didn't do what she wanted," he explained. "I didn't marry Astoria Greengrass. I don't have a pureblooded heir to the Malfoy name. Those things don't bother me because I have you and Liam. She's made it clear that her traditions trump my happiness. Besides, even if it were Astoria who leaked it, where do you think she got her intel?"

It was a difficult point to argue. "What does Lucius think?" she wondered.

His hold on her lessened. "He's angry," Draco responded. "Don't be surprised if he asks to move into the guest room."

"We don't have a guest room," Hermione reminded him.

"Fine, then he can have the sofa," Draco decided. "I've always wanted to see my father sleep on a sofa. It probably won't happen though. The manor is big enough that they'd never have to see one another. Besides, he'd never leave her. It isn't done in our world."

Hermione snorted. "Lucius Malfoy being a kind, decent man who regularly ventures into the muggle world isn't done either," she retorted. "I'm not suggesting that they'll divorce. I just don't think it's safe to rely on tradition anymore."

A part of him hated that she was right once again. "Should I talk to her?" he asked. "Maybe if she meets Liam, she'll see that she really is trying to break up a family now. Maybe she'll realize that this is the life I want."

As Liam began to stir, Hermione left Draco's lap for the bassinet. "Couldn't hurt," she agreed. "Make sure your father is there though. It could help to have someone in your corner. It sure won't be me. I'd like to live long enough to at least see his first birthday."

Draco chuckled as she left the room with the baby. When he was alone, he wrote to his father, requesting that he set up a meeting between mother and son. Now, he just needed to await his reply.

0000000000

Draco held Liam close as he entered Malfoy Manor for the first time in almost nine months. Despite his vow to never return, he wasn't yet ready to invite his mother into his home. Lucius was the first to greet him, leading him to the drawing room for tea. "Shall I take my grandson?" he requested.

The younger Malfoy shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied stiffly. "Mother hasn't invited the Greengrasses, has she?"

With a reassuring smile, Lucius said no. He watched silently as his son deftly cared for the baby in his arms. The little boy made no sound as his father fed and changed his nappy while awaiting Narcissa's arrival.

"Is it necessary to do that on the furniture?" she inquired as Draco finished his task.

"Well, I'd hate for the smell to settle into the fabric," Draco quipped, handing the soiled diaper to a house elf. "If you insist on being surly, my son and I will leave. We'd hate to disrupt your day."

Narcissa sat down beside her husband, schooling her features to hide her disappointment. "So," she began before chastising her son's sour look. "You came to talk to me. There's no need for rudeness, Draco."

"Who leaked the stories of my marital trouble to the newspaper?" he asked. Sensing his father's tension, Liam began to cry. Draco did what he could to calm him, but only Lucius's intervention worked. He paced the room, rocking his grandson until he quieted down.

"Astoria Greengrass," Narcissa told him. "I asked her not to, but she still has her sights set on you. Of course, your father thinks it's hopeless."

Draco scowled, standing to reclaim his child. "We'll be going then," he muttered.

Lucius held his arm, and redirected him to the sofa. "No, you won't," he argued. "Sit, talk, make this right. Narcissa, we owe him that."

If it were possible, her posture became even more rigid. "I'm sorry, dear," she said, watched her son as she spoke. "It was wrong of me to share personal details of your life with Astoria. I shouldn't have tried to insert her between you and Miss Granger. I was just trying to do what I thought was right."

Draco snorted. "What is right is letting me live my life the way _I_ see fit," he responded. "If you can't accept that Hermione and I intend to remarry and raise our son, then there's no place for you in our lives."

She took a deep breath as a look of contrition crossed her face. "I'd like to try."


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

The bell above the door rang as it opened. Hermione Malfoy looked up from her inventory ledger to see her son enter the small bookshop she and her husband had opened two years after his birth. She smiled as he tiredly pushed the blond hair from his eyes.

"Sassy is driving me crazy," the eleven year old lamented, dropping his school bags behind the counter. He easily fell into his mother's arms, and she held him tight and close. "Why couldn't I be an only child? Or least have a brother?"

"She loves you, Li," Hermione said softly. "You've been too good of a big brother to her. And speaking of Cecelia, you didn't leave her in Diagon Alley, did you?"

Rolling his brown eyes, Liam pulled away. "No, Dad's still outside. He's got her," he told his mother. Two years his junior, Cecelia Helen was the spitting image of her mother despite her gray eyes. She had been attached to Liam from the beginning, and he had appointed himself her protector the day she came home from the hospital. Unable to pronounce her name, he nicknamed her Sassy, and it stuck. "Does she have to come to the train station with us this weekend?"

"She'll want to say goodbye to you too," Hermione reminded him. Her first born would be starting Hogwarts, and it was a reality she had yet to fully accept. Draco had argued that he not attend their alma mater, but the limited magic their son possessed intrigued him and he wanted to learn more about it. "Besides, you don't really want us to leave her home. Deny it all you want, but you love your little sister."

The little boy merely shrugged his shoulders as his father and sister entered the shop. "Hello, Wife," Draco greeted her, leaning across the counter to kiss her. "Mother and Father have requested that they be allowed to accompany us to the train station this weekend. May I say no?"

"Pop and Gran are coming?" Liam asked excitedly. "What about Mimi and Baba? Can they come too?"

"We should discuss this at home," Draco interrupted, noticing the customers around them. Muggles need not know of Hogwarts, and Draco had little desire to be their educator. "Your summer reading will be done when Mum gets home. Right?" he asked his children. Both frowned, but nodded.

When Hermione arrived home two hours later, Draco had kept his promise. Their reading was done and dinner awaited her. Their days were discussed, as well as plans for the coming weekend. After dinner, Liam hung back to help Hermione with the dishes. "Maybe I shouldn't go," he said, fiddling with a dish towel.

Hermione shut off the tap and turned to him. "Why?" she wondered. "I thought Hogwarts was what you wanted. Don't let Dad's or my fears about you going stop you. It's our job to worry. It's your job to ignore us and do what makes you happy."

"So putting Sass up for adoption is okay?" he asked, earning a laugh from his mother. "Can I be honest? I'm scared. I've never been away from you guys, and magic hasn't really been a part of our lives aside from the couple of spells you and Dad do from time to time. What if I'm bad at this?"

Hermione shrugged, but smiled. "That's okay," she said. "You've never been bad at anything, and I don't think this will be the first thing you're bad at. I'll make you this deal - if you're unhappy after a year, you can leave. We'll either look for another school, or you can opt out of being a wizard altogether. You need to really think about this though, because without a magical education, you can't use magic when you're of age."

Nodding, the pair resumed their task - Hermione washing and Liam drying. Halfway through, Draco absolved him of the chore and sent him off to get ready for bed. "Cece has requested that we deny Liam the right to go to school," he reported, taking up Liam's task. "As much as I want to do that, it seems like the wrong thing to do. I remember being so excited to go that first year. It took a long time for me to dread it."

"We don't have to worry about that now," she promised. "He'll be safe. The things we faced are things our children will never go through. All they need to worry about is passing Charms."

The weekend arrived quicker than anyone wanted. Liam's departure coincided with his parents' tenth anniversary, and he used it as an excuse to delay leaving for school. "I've never missed your anniversary, well this one at least," he argued.

"Nice try," Draco replied with a smirk as he ushered his son into the fireplace. "Cooperate or I'll hold your hand until I have to put you on the train."

Liam frowned when they arrived at Malfoy Manor. "Did Pop do that to you?" he wondered. The snort Draco produced was the only answer he needed. "So, is it bad that I'm scared?"

"Being afraid is never a bad thing," Lucius stated as he joined them. "Your grandmother has a little care package for you, if you want it now."

Smiling, Liam hugged him before running to Narcissa's room. "Merlin, I'm going to miss him," Draco murmured.

His father clapped him on the back, offering his own brand of support. "I'd be worried if you didn't," he replied. Just then, the fireplace roared to life once more and Hermione and Cece stepped out. "Ah, there's my girl."

"Papa, make Li-Li stay with us," she demanded as he picked her up. When he said he couldn't, she huffed and demanded that he put her down.

Hermione chastised her and sent her to sit quietly. Despite her attempts to apologize to her father-in-law, Lucius dismissed them. Narcissa and Liam joined them, and they departed for King's Cross Station. "Your parents couldn't join us?" Narcissa asked Hermione as they followed behind their husbands and the children.

"Liam said his goodbyes earlier this morning," Hermione replied. "They're still not comfortable with all this. Plus, there's the whole running head on at a wall that makes them a bit nervous."

Over the previous decade, the women had managed to form something akin to a friendship. When Hermione and Draco announced that they planned it remarry, it was Narcissa who suggested the first of September in the Malfoy gardens. After all, it was the date they had first met. She had worked with Hermione to plan a small ceremony, and took care of Liam while the newlyweds spent a weekend together for their honeymoon.

"They didn't see you off when you were a student?" Narcissa asked, appalled by the thought.

Hermione shrugged. "The first couple of years they did," she replied. "They'd stay on the muggle side. When I was older, I went with the Weasleys. It was easier for them. I do remember wishing they were there though. Everyone else was with their parents, except for Harry. Seeing you with Draco on the platform, it was the only time I was ever jealous of him."

"Your children will never feel that way," Narcissa assured her. "He's changed so much, hasn't he?"

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband. With one arm around Liam's shoulders, he pointed out the train and told him stories about his journeys aboard it. "It's all thanks to Liam," she admitted. "If it hadn't been for him, I don't know where we'd be now."

"You'd be together," Narcissa said. "The two of you would have found your way back to one another eventually. Liam just nudged you along."

Smirking, the younger witch shook her head. "You'd never have allowed it," she retorted. "He'd be married to Astoria Greengrass."

"Bite your tongue, Wife," Draco replied.

"That would hurt, Husband," Hermione joked.

Liam, standing between his grandfather and sister, looked at his parents with longing in his dark eyes. "I'm gonna miss that," he said sadly.

"Christmas is only a few months away," Cecelia reminded him, holding onto her brother's arm. "And I'll write to you, tell you every funny thing they say. Don't worry, they'll be short letters."

The train's initial warning whistle blew, and Liam's heart raced. He wrapped his arms around his little sister, holding her close. "I love you, Sassy," he murmured. "You're my favorite sister."

She laughed despite the tears in her eyes. "You're my favorite brother, Li-Li," she replied, pulling away. Turning, she wrapped her arms around her grandfather's waist so no one would see her cry.

Liam turned his attention to his grandmother. Narcissa cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Sunday dinner won't be the same without you," she told him. "We'll set a place for you anyhow though. Be good, my sweet boy."

He stopped next in front of his grandfather, who still comforted his little sister. "Be like your mother," Lucius advised. "Be kind, be smart, be good. Remember that everyone in that school has magic, regardless of their heritage."

Liam next moved on to his parents, who pulled him out of the earshot of their family. "You have nothing to prove to us," Draco told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be top of the class like your mother was. You definitely shouldn't be the biggest bully like I was. Be you, Li. Have fun, make friends, learn a lot."

"And write to us every day," Hermione interjected. "And if you're not sorted into one of our houses, your father will not disown you. He has an awful, unfunny sense of humor, and should be ignored. You know you have two parents who are and always will be proud of you."

Liam nodded, wrapping one arm around his mother and the other around his father. Taking a deep breath, he pulled away. "You're welcome," he told them.

"For what?" Draco wondered.

"Keeping this family together," he said with a wry smile. "Don't let all my hard work go to waste when I'm at school."

Hermione shook her head while her husband led Liam to the train. "Don't let the compartment door hit you in the-"

"Draco!" Narcissa and Hermione said in unison.

"I just meant I'm glad the two of you didn't give up on each other," Liam clarified. "What kind of world would it be if Sassy weren't in it? A quieter one, sure, but a little bit more boring."

Liam boarded the train, disappearing from sight until he found an empty compartment. The window slid open and his blond head popped out as they began to move. He waved to his family as the train pulled out of the station.

Draco put his arm around his wife. "Thank you for not giving up me," he said.

"Thank you for making it so difficult to give up on you," Hermione replied. "Happy Anniversary, Husband."

Smiling, he kissed her. "Happy Anniversary, Wife."

The End


End file.
